


getaway car

by nectarwrites



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, Denial of Feelings, Episode: s02e13 Mizumono, Fluff, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Songfic, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, Will is a Mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28463841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nectarwrites/pseuds/nectarwrites
Summary: He raised his eyes to meet Will’s. “I never want to be separated from you again. If it were to happen again I’d imagine the string tethering us would become a noose around my neck.”Will ignored the voice in his head agreeing with Hannibal. Swallowing a confession tainted by his lovesickness, he responded, “I believe our next separation will once again be of your doing.”Hannibal raised an eyebrow. “You believe I will tear us apart once again?”“I know so. Your actions have consequences, no matter their purpose or the true nature of your intentions.”Hannibal and Will suffer emotionally a little longer before leaving together
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter/Will Graham
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	getaway car

There could never be a name. He could never put a name to it. The moment he named it, he wouldn’t be able to go through with Jack’s plan. To carry out his long-awaited, well-deserved reckoning against Hannibal. It wasn’t a matter for the heart but his bruised pride.

“Will?” Hannibal asked, bringing Will back to reality.

The profiler murmured an apology, blaming his inattention on a restless night. Not a lie but not the truth. Judging by the look on Hannibal’s face, he knew it but chooses to indulge anyways.

“Ah, yes. I am no stranger to those nights myself.”

Against his better judgement, Will scoffed. “Yeah? And when have those nights ever paid you a visit?”

Hannibal paused, sitting his glass of Chianti down. “Every night you spent locked away in that cage. Soulwrenching, it was, the silence suffocating me every evening waiting in my office, knowing you wouldn’t show. But I’d look for you nevertheless. Your scent had blended with mine and I never wanted it to leave.For the first time in my life, I doubted the necessity of my plan.”

He raised his eyes to meet Will’s. “I never want to be separated from you again. If it were to happen again I’d imagine the string tethering us would become a noose around my neck.”

Will ignored the voice in his head agreeing with Hannibal. Swallowing a confession tainted by his lovesickness, he responded, “I believe our next separation will once again be of your doing.”

Hannibal raised an eyebrow. “You believe I will tear us apart once again?”

“I know so. Your actions have consequences, no matter their purpose or the true nature of your intentions.” 

_‘Please, read between the lines of my thinly veiled half-truths. Don’t let me leave,’_ Will silently pleaded, holding Hannibal’s curious gaze longer than usual.

Yet, the therapist remained silent, taking in Will’s spoken words as he cleaned up.

He drunk Dr. Lecter in for what presumably was the last time, committing every small and major feature of his tormenting secret love to memory. 

“Goodbye, Hannibal.” 

“Goodnight, Will. I am immeasurably excited to have you in my office again tomorrow at 7:30 like old times.”

Will allowed a small smile to grace his face before walking out into the cold, snowy night.

_ Dear Hannibal, _

_Was it the best of times, framing me for the worst of your crimes? I struck a match and blew your mind but I didn’t mean it and you didn’t see it. I didn’t want to leave but I had a reason.X marks the spot where we fell apart. You poisoned the well, I was lying to myself. We never had a shotgun shot in the dark. Don’t pretend it’s such a mystery, you should’ve known I’d be the first to leave. Y’know, you should be proud of my reckoning. It wasn’t what neither of us wanted or expected but it numbs my bitter, vengeful heart. We had a profound bond until I switched to the other side. It’s no surprise I_ _turned you in to Jack ‘cause us traitors never win. I’m sorry, I love you. I should’ve said it sooner but I wouldn’t have been able to go through with the plan. It’s imperative you leave before tomorrow night. I should’ve known this wasn’t a love story and now we’re both sorry._

His trembling thumb hovered over  send. Hot tears dripped onto the cracked screen and loud sobs wracked his body.

Hannibal was in the middle of reading a classic literature novel in bed, when the line _‘I was_ _crying in a getaway car, I was dying in a getaway car, said goodbye in a getaway car.’_ reminded him of Will’s sullen demeanor and ominous words at dinner.

Something was gravely wrong with Will and it teased Hannibal in Will’s lingering gazes and melancholic words. But the man couldn’t exactly name it. For the first time since his release, Will smiled at him when Hannibal promised to see him again.

And as soon as that moment finished replaying, Hannibal knew Will’s intended endgame.

“Oh, no you don’t, mylimasis. We are alone without each other and I don’t intend to be deprived of you ever again,” Hannibal promised.

But grabbing his scalpel, his anger whispered that he had something to do before visiting Wolf Trap.

After pulling into Will’s driveway, he forced the front door open. Narrowed eyes scanned the living room that was void of a light source except a small, white screen. The text drowned Hannibal in a wave of clashing emotions; his anger, hurt, and happiness at Will’s confessions of betrayal and love.

A sigh of relief left his lips at the text’s time stamp being a minute ago. However, the sound of rushing water hit him like a shotgun shot to the heart.

He kicked the bathroom door in, pullinga frantically kicking and swinging Will away from the bathtub.

“You think you can leave me this way? Like I wouldn’t follow you into the end?”

“It was the only way,” Will whimpered. “Your words about what would happen if we were separated again haunted me. One cannot suffer when dead.”

Hannibal tightened his embrace. “Well, I’ve caught you.Do you still plan to go through with this? Your text is wrong, our profound bond is still intact. We can wade into the stream, into the quiet and love each other somewhere far away.”

Will shook his head. “Hannibal, stop. We can’t, I can’t. I have to—“

The older man pulled a bloodied scalpel from his pocket and pressed it into Will’s hand, facing the sharp edge towards his own stomach.

“I will plead with you one last time. Don’t end this, Will. “

The profiler shook his head, rejecting Hannibal one last time. He closed his eyes, expecting a blade to carve a smile into his stomach. However, the sensation of tearing skin and metallic scent of blood forced his eyes open.

“Hannibal, no! Stop, I’ll stay!We’ll leave before Jack comes,” Will begged,tears running down his face. He tried pulling the scalpel free but Hannibal’s shaky hand held firm.

“L-leave it, It’s... it’s shallow. I’ll be okay... okay.” 

Laying a large towel on the floor, he laid Hannibal’s body on it and got to work.

*

Sunshine stunned Hannibal upon opening his eyes. It hurt to move but looking down he could see a row of stitches sown into his stomach. The wound wasn’t deep but pain still lingered. Looking up, he spotted his darling slumped in a chair.

“Will?” He croaked.

The young man shot up, hurrying to Hannibal’s side. He popped a pain relief pill into his friend’s mouth and washed it down with a glass of water.

“When... when are we leaving?” 

Will barely held his gaze. “Anytime before nightfall.”

Hannibal nodded, his head hitting the pillow.

“Listen, I am so sor—“

Sweet lips roughly pressed against Will’s. “No need. I think we’ve run out of apologies.”

Will chuckled. “Yes, we have.”

Memories of the time lapse between his realization and driving to Wolf Trap flooded his head. “Actually, I have one more.”

He continued at Will’s inquisitive look. “I killed her. Our daughter.”

Anger filled Will but left just as quickly, sorrow setting in. “We’ll talk about this later, we need to focus on tying up loose ends and escaping.”

“I agree.” Hannibal weakly stretched a hand towards Will, stroking his cheek. “I want you to know I love you either way, even if you decide to hate me forever”

“I love you too,” Will quietly said.

Hannibal pulled Will into bed, curling up next to him. Forgiveness carved its place on both of their minds as sleep carried them away.


End file.
